theninjarpg_core_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Genin
After graduating from the academy, the user becomes a Genin. Genin have access to the Bloodline Clinic, every class at the Academy, such as being able to focus on REAL jutsu in the 4 Combat Styles, as well as training to directly raise the 4 General Stats of Strength,Intelligence,Wisdom and Speed! Bloodline Go to the Village menu and click on Town Hall, followed by Bloodline Clinic to get yourself tested for a Bloodline. Note that the chances of earning a bloodline in this first free roll are very small, but there are other ways of getting a bloodline such as buying it yourself via the use of Reputation Points or having another player buy it for you via Donating Reputation points to you. Certain Bloodlines enhance different offenses, so if you got one that increases Ninjutsu, then it is advisable to train that offense to maximize your damage and effectiveness with the Bloodline. However if you get "None", you can always train whatever Offense would suit you best! Missions Now that you're a Genin, you have access to D Rank missions, missions are your main way of getting HP. (increasing how much you have permanently) They have a 30 minute cool-down and are a must for any aspiring player. Buy max stock of Senbon, Blunt Dart. Don't forget a pointy stick or two! "Senbon" will kill almost any AI of this rank one hit. Besides Below AI Black Komodos (D Rank Mission AI) Is one hit by the "Blunt Darts"! Some D rank missions have unique AI depending on the Village you start from, so asking for some pointers on what the AI is weak against from your fellow villagers is not only advisable but also a good way to start making your presence known as a new Genin to your village. Strategy Now comes what most of you should be here for during the Genin rank, do you rank up asap like AS, or do you Level hold? In my honest opinion it comes down to the user and how they would wish to play it out. Some people still ask why Level holding is important, and here's why... each time you level up you will be given a free refill of your Chakra and Stamina Pools, it's more beneficial to a player to have these pools refilled with the more amount of Chakra and Stamina the pools can hold. But overall you have two choices... Option 1 Rush to Chuunin as fast as possible, but don't level up, stay as a lvl 1 Genin. Once you are close to 2m exp (the amount of exp required to rank to Chuunin), you can start Lvling up to 10. But only Lvl up on Wednesdays during Double Training Gains. This way you will experience a faster climb in experience but will be sent to the PvP scenes faster than normal. Option 2 Get your Chakra and Stamina pools capped to 30k. Also not Lvling up, staying as a lvl 1 Genin, once you cap your pools you will wait until Wednesdays during Double Training Gains and then rank up to Chuunin. This way you will take slightly longer to reach Chuunin but once you rank up you will have slightly more Stats then other players at your experience. Genin Logbook The New Life:Genin lv1 Visit the Bloodline Clinic at the Town Hall to see if you have a bloodline hidden within you Occupations and Sensei:Genin lv2 Train with your sensei, and visit the Occupation tab and select a job Jutsu Types:Genin lv3 Train any jutsu to level 10 Experience:Genin lv4 Finish 1 D-rank missions within 3 hours The Great Outdoors:Genin lv5 Move at least 10 squares about on the map Missions:Genin lv6 Finish 2 D-rank missions within 6 hours Battle Away:Genin lv7 Win a spar Ramen:Genin lv8 Perform 750 errands Chuunin Prelims:Genin lv9 Win 1 spar (with a Genin or Above) and defeat 5 arena opponents Chuunin Exams:Genin lv10 1000 in one offense, 4000 total defense, 100 total generals